Bittersweet Reunion
by QueenAisha
Summary: Himeno and the knights go to America and run into a little girl who unknowingly has a tie to Sasame and his and Takako's relationship is tested
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own pretear

Chandra Moore slipped her suit jacket on over her tank top and walked up the stairs. "Kiyatta!" she yelled banging on her daughters door. "Get up!"

"Kiyatta Louise Moore!" Chandra's big sister Charlotte yelled. "Get out of bed now!"

Soon footsteps were heard and Chandra's ten-year-old girl emerged from her room, her eyes glazed over, her always wild hair standing out a bit. "I'm up." She mumbled. "But I'm sleepy."

"If you would have gone to bed earlier instead of staying up and dancing, you'd feel better." Kayla said coming out of her room. She was Charlotte's daughter and two years older than Kiyatta.

"Dancing again Kiki?" Chandra asked and walked to her child to smooth out her hair and braided the single white streak in the girls brunette hair.

Kiyatta looked up at her mother with unusual but beautiful lavender eyes. Her eyes startled many people especially when they learned that they were her real color. "I can't help it mommy," Kiyatta explained. "It's like when I hear music…"

"When she hears music it's like she's possessed Aunt Chandra." Kayla interrupted.

Charlotte smiled but placed her hands on her hips "Okay little lady, go in the kitchen and go eat, okay?"

Kayla trotted down the stairs and hugged her mother before running into the kitchen.

Chandra smiled at her niece then looked at her daughter. "You better get ready too, go get dressed baby."

"Okay." Kiki said and ran into the bathroom.

Charlotte looked at Chandra from the bottom of the stairs. They were practically twins. Both were tall, Charlotte a little taller, both had the same facial features, the same chocolate colored skin, big green eyes and the dame dark brunette hair and the same temper.

One thing they also shared was that they were single mothers and both seemed to know all about each other. When Charlotte had Kayla, Chandra took one look at her niece. She saw pale freckles, auburn hair and long limbs. She knew without asking that Kayla's father was Charlotte's friend Weston.

Charlotte had told Weston about Kayla and had also told him to stay away. "I don't need you." She said and put Kayla in a carrier. "I'm the only one she needs; you've seen her once now stay away." Weston was nice but had a drinking problem. Chandra felt sorry for him, knowing he really cared about Charlotte but would never stop drinking.

Nearly two years later while the girls were living in Japan, Chandra was pregnant too. Charlotte was shocked. Chandra was always the good girl. They left immediately and Chandra had Kiyatta in Michigan. Kiyatta was born with a tiny white spot in her dark hair, cute caramel colored skin and when she opened her eyes they were lavender. It only took Charlotte seconds to know who the father was. She looked from the baby to her sister.

"Chandra…" She whispered.

"Don't…" Chandra choked out on the verge of tears. Unlike Charlotte, she cared a lot for her child's father. "It's too late…so don't…I can take care of her by myself."

Charlotte hugged her sister tightly and let her calm down. Kayla who could barely walk peeked over her mothers shoulder at the bassinet Kiyatta was in and cried out "Baby!"

Charlotte and Chandra were stunned. Kayla had made no effort to talk before. "Yes Kayla." Chandra said to her niece. "That's your cousin, Kiyatta."

"Cute baby!" Kayla cried out again, waking Kiyatta. Kiyatta squirmed and whimpered because she was disturbed from her sleep but did not cry. She looked and Kayla and squealed happily.

It was then Charlotte and Chandra decided they should all live together, and it had been wonderful.

Charlotte walked into the kitchen and saw Kayla humming and setting places at the table, Kiki's spot was right next to her like most mornings. Charlotte smiled. She was glad she kept Weston out of her daughters life, watching him drink so much would destroy her, besides, she could take good care of Kayla, she was a judge and made good money.

Chandra walked to Kiyatta's room and smiled as her child danced to the music on the radio, moving perfectly as usual. She was singing and brushing her hair at the same time; she spun and jumped when she saw her mother. "When did you get here?" she asked as she turned down the volume.

"Around the second verse, baby." Chandra answered and put a flower clip in her daughters' hair; her daughter was addicted to music and dancing. Even when she was little, she'd take spoons and beat rhythmically on her highchair. Kayla would squeal and clap happily, listening to her.

The first time Kiki tried to stand was after seeing a girl dancing on TV. She pulled herself up and started twisting, wanting to dance. She cried out excitedly when she didn't fall and when the song emended she looked at her mother, grinning. Yes, Kiyatta was an exceptional child.

Kiyatta was not a fan of High School Musical, but watched the dances and learned them, teaching them to Kayla. Chandra video taped the two of them dancing in the living room, sliding across the hardwood floor in their socks, it was too cute.

Kiki pulled her mother downstairs and grabbed her bag. Once they got into the kitchen, she sat next to Kayla. "It's career week at school." Kayla reminded.

"What's Career week?" Charlotte asked.

Kiki was too happy to answer. "Some of the parents come in and talk to us about their jobs."

"It's supposed to help us decide faster." Kayla said.

"And on Friday, we get to dress up as what we wanna be."

"And what do you wanna be Kiki?" Chandra asked

"A dance instructor." She answered immediately and smiled

"And what do you wanna be Kayla?"

"Not a dance instructor, I don't like kids." Kayla said. "I wanna be a professional soccer player."

"What do you mean you don't like kids?!" Kiki asked loudly.

Kayla picked up her last piece of toast and stood up when she heard the bus approaching. "I don't like anyone under twelve!" she taunted and ran off.

"Hey!" Kiki yelled and quickly ran after her.

Charlotte and Chandra laughed at their daughters. "They are too cute." Chandra said.

"Yes, they are." Charlotte agreed. "She asked me something…Kiyatta did."

"What did she ask you that she couldn't ask me?" Chandra asked her sister.

Charlotte didn't answer but sighed sadly. "You need to tell her the truth Chan…and soon."

A/N: R&R please


	2. Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own pretear

Sasame and Takako were busy packing for the trip Himeno surprised them with to America. She told them it was a long trip but it was worth it and it was plenty of fun.

"Loose something?" Takako asked when she saw Sasame searching.

"Yes." Sasame answered. "The case to my glasses."

"You lost it?" she laughed. "Where have you been keeping your glasses?"

"The night stand." He told her.

"I'll look in the bedroom." She said. "You just keep looking in here."

Takako walked to the bedroom and started to look around. She looked in the closet, under the bed, and finally started to check the dresser. She looked through the drawers carefully and soon came to the third drawer on the left side. "Yes!" she whispered when she found it and picked it up. Underneath, she saw a box; she gently lifted it and opened it, finding pictures. She didn't find a box of pictures unusual, but the pictures themselves.

All of these pictures seemed to be of the same girl. She picked one up for a closer look. The girl was a tall super model type with green eyes, chocolate skin, brunette hair, and a killer smile. In this picture she was sitting, barefooted on a fallen tree with one leg crossed over the other, blowing a kiss and winking to the person taking the picture. She was in a light blue tank top and cut offs.

Takako picked up another picture; it was one of the same girl with her hair hanging down freely. She was in a strapless lavender evening gown with matching gloves that came up to her elbow. She was smiling brightly and holding up a trophy. Sasame was standing next to her and smiling with an arm around her waist, sharing her victory.

Takako was confused, who was this girl? She shook her head and moved to the next picture, it was of Sasame his arms laced with two girls, one was of the same girl from the other picture, the other was an older girl, who was taller but resembled the girl from the other pictures, almost like twins, but held a baby on her hip and her smile was more of an attitude filled one than the younger girls sweet, carefree one.

Her hands shook as she picked up the last picture, she felt like screaming. Sasame was sitting on a beach towel with the girl on his lap and is arms wrapped around her waist. She had her arm around his shoulder and was waving to the photographer, smiling, a blush spread across her face as Sasame kissed her cheek.

_An old girlfriend _Takako thought as she started to put the pictures back exactly as she found them and back in the drawer. _Why have pictures of an old girlfriend? _

"Takako?" Sasame asked walking into the room as she was closing the drawer, making her jump. She turned and faced him as if nothing was wrong. "I couldn't find it? Did you?"

"Y-yeah…" Takako said holing it up. "I found it." _I found something else too. _She added silently. _Who is she? _She wanted to ask the questions aloud but couldn't force herself to talk about it or admit that she had been snooping around.

"Thank you." He said helping her up and kissing her softly. She smiled weakly and went to finish her own packing.

**Later:**

Everyone stood in the airport, Shin and Hajime clinging to Himeno's wrists, nervous about their first flight. Mannen stood, pretending as if nothing was wrong, but secretly, he was as nervous as they were. Himeno ruffled his hair and smiled. "You can sit with me if you want." Himeno told him.

"Sure." Mannen said smiling and relaxing a bit.

Takako and Sasame stood quietly, Takako, wondering why he had those pictures and Sasame Wondering why she was so quiet during the ride here.

Soon their flight was announced and they boarded the plane. Himeno sat with Mannen as promised. Shin and Hajime sat behind them, Sasame and Takako behind them, then Kei and Goh, Hayate sat behind then next to a girl who kept staring at him adoringly, as did the girls sitting across from them. He suddenly wished he was sitting anywhere else.

Himeno smiled and talked with the children keeping them calm as the plane took off. "Did you ever fly before?" Hajime asked, standing in his seat and looking at her.

"Yeah," Himeno said. "Once, with my mother when I was little." She said. "It was fun."

"Are you still nervous about flying?" Shin asked.

"A little bit, yeah." Himeno answered truthfully.

"We'll protect you!" Hajime said bravely.

"Yeah!" Shin agreed.

"You two are idiots." Mannen said and stood to explore the plane a little. Hajime quickly took his seat and Shin climbed into Himeno's lap. Mannen walked around and wondered where Hayate ended up sitting since he took his seat next to Himeno.

He nearly burst out laughing when he saw Hayate surrounded by flirtatious girls. "You single?" one asked.

"What do you do for fun?" another asked.

"What kinds of girl do you like?" asked a third.

"I'm taken." Hayate insisted, but one girl grabbed his hand and said she didn't see a ring.

Mannen decided to end this and walked to the where Hayate was sitting. "Hey dad," he said. "You still mad at mom?"

"Dad?!" One girl said, shocked.

"Mom!" another said in the same tone.

Hayate was a little confused but quickly caught on. "No, I'm not mad at her, is she mad at me?"

"No," Mannen said. "In fact she wants to see you; she's up there with Hajime and Shin right now."

"You have kids?!" one girl asked, her face red.

"Yeah." Hayate said standing and quickly moving out of is seat. "Three boys." He walked away with Mannen and whispered. "I owe you one."

"I know." Mannen said and lead him to Himeno.

"Hey." Himeno said smiling and gently rocking Shin who was getting sleepy. "Enjoying the flight so far?"

"No." Hayate responded and sat in the empty seat in front of her. "It's a nightmare."

Mannen laughed and sat in the other empty seat. Hayate elbowed him gently. He didn't want Himeno to go back there and take matters into her own hands. He knew she could easily beat all of those girls, and him, without breaking a sweat. It would be best if she wasn't told at the moment.

Sasame sat in his seat reading, Takako sat with her head down, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, and her mind kept drifting back to the pictures. Who was that girl? Obviously an old girlfriend or he wouldn't have held her like he did.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask about her. Like, how much did he like her? Does he still think about her? Why does he keep her pictures? Did they ever do it? How many others were there?

She remembered how beautiful the girl in the picture was and suddenly wondered what Sasame saw in her, she wasn't tall, she defiantly wasn't model pretty, the other girl was thinner, she looked stronger and was obviously confident. Takako could tell it in her "Look at me world!" smile, her bright, mischievous eyes, and the way she dressed, unashamed to show off her body and walk barefooted.

Takako took a moment to look at her own clothes he skirt and blouse completely covered her body, her hair was tied back and confined in a bow. She looked down at her shoes, there was no way in hell she'd ever go barefooted, especially for a picture. She lacked confidence.

It wasn't the way the girl looked that bothered her as much as the way Sasame looked, Loving, possessive of the girl who had once been his, proud to be standing beside her, and seemingly unable to keep his hands off of her. He was happier in those pictures than she had ever seen him. When she realized that, a sad thought passed through her head. _Could I really ever make him that happy?_

**Elsewhere:**

Kayla packed up her backpack and waited for Kiki to hurry up and get there. Suddenly, there was a crowd down the hall. Kayla looked and saw a small flash of silver. "Oh crap!" she said under her breath. "Kiki!" she ran towards the crowd, leaving her book bag abandoned in front of her locker.

She started to push her way through the crowd that had formed. "'Scuse me…'scuse me…MOVE!" she finally got through and her jaw dropped as she saw her cousin fishing with another girl.

Kiyatta had the girl pinned to the floor, choking her with one hand, slapping her with the other. "You think it's funny?!" Kiki yelled and hit the girl even harder. Kiki had scratches on her face, pale ones that would soon fade, but her glasses were in a broken heap on the floor. Her hair was tangled, where someone had tried to grab her by the ponytail, her ribbon torn and trampled in the floor.

The girl Kiyatta was fighting was in a worse condition, her nose was blood, her lips where bruised, her had multiple handprints, there were already traces of a black eye, and Kayla could tell there was going to be a hand shaped bruise around the girls neck. "Stop Kiki!" Kayla yelled and pulled her cousin off the older girl.

Kiki struggled, but Kayla held onto her. "Let me go!" Kiki yelled. "She called me a half breed and broke my glasses!" when Kayla heard of the mistreatment of her cousin, it made her blood boil, but she held onto Kiki, retrieved her book bag, and dragged the girl, still squirming and spewing threats, to the bathroom.

"Calm down!" Kayla yelled, shaking her cousin. "I know you're mad, but beating someone up is not going to help you."

"It'll teach her not to mess with me again!" Kyatta said.

"I think you've succeeded at that." Kayla told her. "I doubt anyone in school will ever bother you again." Kayla looked at the scratches, which were nothing more than red marks now. "And if someone tries, tell me, I'm here to protect you." She kissed her cousins nose, where a fading mark was and took a brush out of her bag and started to work on the tangles.

"What if she was right?" Kyatta asked sadly and looked at herself in the mirror, she whispered. "Half breed."

"And what would that make me?" Kayla asked, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Kayla…" Kiki said. "I didn't mean…"

"I know you didn't." Kayla said and started to pull Kyatta's hair back into a ponytail, after picking up a scrunchie to hold it. "Some people are stupid and can't deal with this. I have to put up with the same crap you do."

Kiki winced as Kayla made her ponytail, it was a little tight, but she didn't complain. "I know you do, that's why you understand me so well."

Kayla hugged Kiyatta. "I know you just wanna know who you are."

"Don't you?" Kiyatta asked.

Kayla smiled "I already know." She said. "I'm Kayla Angelique Moore, Daughter of Judge Charlotte Rosetta Moore, Niece of Doctor Chandra Brooke Moore and cousin of the brattiest…but _second _cutest girl in the world."

"I wanna meet my father." Kiyatta said, walking out of the bathroom with her cousin and going to retrieve her things. "Haven't you ever wondered about yours, even once Kayla?"

"Lots of times." Kayla admitted, walking out of the building and sitting to take her skates out of her bag and put them on. "But then…" she said and laced them up. "I realize I don't need him. Yes, it would be nice to meet him, but I do not need him."

"I wanna get to know mine." Kiki said and put on her own skates, then standing. "I wanna know what he's like."

"I can tell you two things withouth even meeting him." Kayla said with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kiyatta asked suddenly curious.

"One," Kayla said. "Really crazy, if he left you behind."

"Okay…" Kiki said.

Kayla smirked. "Two…" she said teasingly and skated a little ways ahead of her cousin. "He's gay if he left Aunt Chandra."

"Hey!" Kiki squeaked in defense of the man she'd never met and skated after cousin.

A/N: Sorry, I just had to make Kayla the way I made her. I'm basing her off of my own cousin, who really does act this way, a pain in the ass (Sorry Linnea) Most of the OC's are like people I know. R&R please


	3. we meet again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

"I don't believe this!" Himeno complained. The pilot had just announced that their flight to New York was cancelled and their plain had now landed in Michigan.

"Don't get too upset about it." Takako said. "We'll all just get a hotel here and get on the next plane to New York."

"She's right." Hayate said. "Worse things could have happened, so let's just find a place."

"Fine." Himeno said, but she was still disappointed, she wanted her friends to see New York.

Sasame and Hayate called around and quickly found a hotel and got directions. It wasn't so close to the airport because most of the hotel's with reasonable prices that were near the airport had been taken by everyone else trying to get to New York.

**Elsewhere:**

Kiyatta was still skating fast after Kayla, who, after stopping and buying her cousin a Popsicle decided to take the long way home and race her. On the way home, Kayla thought about how she was going to tell her aunt that Kiki was in another fight.

"Hey look!" Kiki said as they skated along the sidewalk. "A traffic jam!"

"I wonder what the cause of it is." Kayla said and slowed to a stop.

"Well…" Kiki said. "Let's go see!" she sped up and yelled behind her, "Race you to the head of it!"

"Kiyatta! Wait!" Kayla yelled. "Oh crap!" she mumbled and started to skate after her cousin. That girl was just so hard-headed and never listened to a word anyone said. She made to effort to race her, as long as she could hear her giggles and see her back, she was fine.

Distracted, Kayla didn't notice she could no longer see Kiki, that is, until she heard her scream.

**Elsewhere:**

Himeno looked out the window of the Taxi. "Look at all of this traffic," she said. "We'd get there faster by walking."

Kei looked at the traffic and agreed with Himeno. "At the rate this is going, it'll be night before we get there." They all agreed that they should get out and walk until they came to a bus stop or there was less traffic.

They paid the driver and got out of the car, starting to walk. "How far do you think we'll have to walk?" Takako asked.

"Not that far." Sasame assured her. He heard the sound of wheels against the pavement and turned to see what it was, as soon as he did, a little girl on skates crashed into him and they both fell backwards, the little girl screaming as she fell.

"Oww!" she whimpered and rubbed her head, looking at her hand to make sure there was no blood on it.

Sasame knelt down beside her "Are you alright?" he asked and looked her over to make sure she had no injuries, but found a scrape on her right knee.

"I just fell flat on my a-…bottom…and you ask if I'm alright?!" she snapped. Sasame looked at her, as did Hayate, Goh and Kei, this girl seemed familiar somehow. "What are you all staring at?" she asked. "Never seen a girl on skates?"

"Sorry." Sasame said softly and offered a hand to the strangely familiar girl. "You know…you remind me of someone." He told her.

"Oh?" she asked and was about to take his hand when another girl skated in front of her and stood there glaring evilly at him.

"What did you do to her?!" she nearly screamed. "She doesn't scream for anything and she _never _falls down."

"Kayla," the fallen girl said calmly. "I'm not hurt."

"Look at your knee!" Kayla yelled in an older sister manner.

Suddenly, the older knights remembered something.

**Flashback:**

Chandra was training, and trying her hardest after preting with Hayate, but they weren't that in sync. She dodged an attack from Goh but was sent spiraling towards the ground.

She closed her eyes and forced Hayate to un-pret with her, tensing, as she expected to hit the ground, the worst that happened was on the way down, a nearby branch scratched her face, but Sasame quickly caught her before anymore damage could be done to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding onto him until they reached the ground.

"How did you do that?" Hayate asked. No one had ever been able to do what she did while they were in the air. It was impossible.

"I don't know," Chandra answered, "I was just scared for you so I imagined that we were separate again." She touched her injured cheek and winced slightly.

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Chandra's sister and immediately tensed. She was pushing her baby's stroller and had ice cream with her, no doubt for her sister.

"Just training." Hayate said and tried to hide the pretear behind him, away from the over protective sister.

"And where is Chandra?" she asked trying to get a glimpse of her sister. "Chan?"

"I'm okay Char." Chandra assured Charlotte.

Charlotte set down the ice cream and pushed her way through the knights. "What the hell?!" she yelled when she saw her sisters bloody cheek.

"It was my own fault." Chandra insisted. "I should have been more careful."

Charlotte looked like she wanted to throttle whoever caused her sister to fall, but walked to Chandra and grabbed her hand "I'd better take care of her; I'll deal with you all later."

Chandra reluctantly followed her sister as Charlotte pushed the baby's stroller and pulled her along at the same time. "Char, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Charlotte yelled, taking Chandra home. "Look at your face!"

**Flashback ends:**

"Can you stand Kiki?" Kayla asked trying to help her cousin up and at the same time shaking the knights from their thoughts.

Kiki tried to stand up but her knee was pretty sore and she fell back down and started to cry.

Sasame kneeled down and helped her up. "It'll get better; it's nothing to be upset about."

"It's not that," Kiki said. "I'm embarrassed because I can't even walk!"

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Hey! Hands off!" Kayla yelled and punched Sasame in the shoulder, effectively bruising him.

"Hey!" Takako scolded the girl but only received the filthiest glare she'd ever seen.

"Kayla!" Kiki yelled.

"Don't tell him where we live!" Kayla scolded. "He might be some kind of pervert!"

Kiki looked at Kayla then up at Sasame and smiled. "You're wrong about him" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck so he could carry her. "He's good, I can tell." Kiki then rattled off her address and told him where to find it.

Sasame picked Kiki up, one arm under her legs and one around her back and started to walk with her into the direction of their house.

Takako looked at him "Our Hotel's in the other direction."

Sasame smiled at her "This won't take long."

Kayla, now carrying hers and Kiki's bags rolled her eyes. "Your sister has a real attitude problem."

Everyone's gaze shot to Kayla and they looked shocked. "Kayla you're dumb…they don't resemble each other enough to be brother and sister." everyone relaxed a little. "They're cousins, like you and me." They tensed up again.

Kayla looked at her. "We don't look that much alike."

Kiki shrugged. "Our eyes, hair and skin are different, but we both have the facial features of our mothers, and they're almost twins."

"Kiki, my mom's older than your mom."

"You…think we're related." Takako finally spoke.

Kayla and Kiki nodded, "You give off the vibe of being brother and sister." Kayla added.

Kiki agreed. "But you don't look enough like each other so you must be cousins."

"Actually we're not…" Sasame started but was interrupted when Kayla spoke.

"Here's the house." She said and opened the fence as everyone stared in awe at yellow the Victorian styled house with a green roof. She looked at Sasame who was still staring, "You'd better bring her inside, and the rest of you come on."

Sasame nodded and carried Kiki into the house as Kayla opened the door and set her on the couch. "You know…" Kayla said before going to retrieve the first aid kit. "This is the first time I'm noticing…but you two have the same eyes, color shape and all…and your noses are the same too."

Sasame looked and Kiki as he helped her take off her skates, he did admit she did have the same eyes…and a streak of silver hair like his…but she looked like someone else to him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but you remind me of someone." He answered. "And so does your cousin."

"Hey," Shin said, picking up a picture and bringing it over. "Is this your mother?"

Kiki looked at the picture and nodded "Yeah, that's my mom, isn't she pretty?" Shin nodded and Takako took the picture and looked at it, almost immediately dropping it. "Hey! Be careful!" Kiki squealed as her mothers picture was dropped and the glass shattered.

Takako didn't hear over her own thoughts…this girls mother was the same girl from Sasame's pictures! She was older now, but she was certain it was her.

"I'm home!" a womans voice called.

"Mom!" Kayla yelled and ran out to her mother, carrying the first aid kit.

"Charlotte!" Hayate said, surprised.

"No way…" Charlotte mumbled, just as stunned. "But…" she ran and hugged him tightly. "I don't believe this!" she laughed. "How've you been?"

"We're fine but we were a little worried when you disappeared without telling us."

"So wait…" Goh said and looked at Kayla. "That's the baby?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, that's the baby."

"She's got a mouth like you." Kei added.

"I missed you too Kei." Charlotte said dryly.

"Mom!" Kayla chirped then pointed to Sasame. "He hurt Kiki!"

"He didn't." Kiki said.

Charlotte looked at Sasame then froze. "Nice seeing you all, now bye, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

"What?" Sasame asked standing.

"Chandra's coming home…and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you."

"Mom, since when are you scared of aunty?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not but…"

"I'm back!" Sang another voice.

"Too late…" Charlotte grumbled.

"In here mommy!" Kiki called loudly.

"Mommy?" Sasame asked.

"Shhh!" Charlotte whispered, but it was too late.

Chandra walked into the living room, hearing her daughter call her and when she saw that they had company, she froze. "S-sasame…what are you…?"

Sasame looked at her. She looked wonderful, she'd grown so much since the last time he saw her. She'd left him ten years ago with no reason.

"Chandra." He said, causing her to shiver nervously. "It's nice to see you again." He walked slowly towards her, Takako watched closely, her face turning red.

"I…I…" Chandra stuttered, unsure of what to say, "You…" before she had a chance to think of a word to say, Sasame embraced her warmly.

"You look great." He said to her.

Chandra felt her face getting warm and her heart rate increasing. She was happy to see him, but at the same time…this was a disaster. Her mind started to get cloudy as she started to feel overwhelmed and she quickly fainted in Sasame's arms.

A/N: Two old flames meet again. R&R please


	4. Shouting Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear

Chandra woke up when she felt someone setting a cold cloth on her head and looked around the room; she was in the living room. None of the children were there, it was just the adults. She sat up quickly but Charlotte tried to keep her down "Where's Kiyatta?" she asked sounding a bit frantic.

Charlotte smiled "Well, the girls took the boys outside, Kiki's playing with them and Kayla climbed up into the tree house and hung up a 'No Boy's Allowed' sign."

"She's defiantly your daughter" Kei said to Charlotte.

"Up yours, Kei!" Charlotte snapped.

Chandra blinked and looked around, she wasn't dreaming, they were all here, which meant… "Oh crap." She mumbled and as if on cue, Sasame knelt by her. About the same time he did, a girl with dark hair started glaring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?!" she snapped and sat up again, this time it was Sasame who kept her down.

"So this is where you've been hiding." He said, she smiled a little and shrugged slightly. "Why did you leave?"

Hayate stood up. "Maybe we should leave."

Charlotte looked at them. "_You _can leave. This is my house."

"Half your house," Chandra scoffed. "This is half your house, this room is on my half, you and everyone else can go on your half."

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but Sasame stopped her. "Could you two not argue now? I need to talk to Chandra…alone."

Charlotte and Chandra nodded, dropping the little argument and Charlotte invited everyone into the kitchen. "You too!" She said to Takako and led her away.

Once the living room was empty, Chandra and Sasame sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while before Sasame looked at her and asked if she wanted to tell him why she left.

"Because of Kiyatta…" Chandra answered.

Sasame thought for a second. "Your daughter? The one on the skates? What did she have to do with you leaving and not saying goodbye or even telling me it was over and…" Sasame stopped and thought for a second, Kiyatta, Chandra's daughter…with his eyes, his nose and a streak of silver hair, was it possible? "How old is she?"

Chandra couldn't look at him…she kept her eyes downcast and whispered "She's ten…my…our daughter is ten now…"

Sasame felt a whirlwind of emotions now, he felt shocked, happy, proud and angry at the same time. Shocked that he and Chandra had a child, Happy to be a father, Proud of the little girl that seemed so intelligent and angry with Chandra for never telling him, never giving him a chance to meet and get to know his own daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was the only thing he could say without blowing up at her.

"When I found out I was pregnant…I was going to tell you…"

"What stopped you?" He interrupted

Chandra finally looked at him; her eyes were red and teary. "You really don't remember?" she asked

"Remember what?!"

**Flashback:**

Chandra waited for Sasame by the lake where they went on their first date; she was nervous and excited at the same time. She had a nice picnic ready, she placed a hand on her stomach which showed no sign yet of the baby growing inside of her, she was so distracted with how she was going to tell him, she didn't notice him approach until his arms were around her.

"Sasame!" Chandra gasped and relaxed. "I was wondering when you'd be here."

"I wouldn't have missed this; we've been so busy lately…"

"I know." She said and smiled weakly.

Sasame studied her face, she looked so tired. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Chandra shook her head, she didn't want to tell him that she was up all night wondering about her unborn child so she said that Kayla was up crying all night, her niece had recently started teething so sleepless nights weren't uncommon.

The picnic went as planned, everything was fine but Chandra was still on edge about something. "Chandra?" Sasame asked. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she lied and leaned in, stealing a kiss, he smiled and pulled her closer. "I was just… you see… Sasame, how do you feel about us having a baby?"

Sasame looked shocked; he couldn't believe what she just said. She wanted a baby? Sure he'd thought about having children in the future with her, but she wanted one now? With everything that was going on? "Chandra…I love you but…a baby's out of the question, we can't have a baby now, it would be too much of a burden."

With those words, some of the light left Chandra's eyes, she looked defeated, beaten, like he had just killed a part of her spirit, and it killed him, but he had to say it, she wasn't being rational now.

"I see…" She whispered. She sounded the way she looked, there was no emotion in her voice, and it was like she was pushing away her emotions for some reason. "You won't have to worry about a baby." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Goodbye Sasame…I love you."

She got up and ran, she didn't even put her shoes on, and she just ran as fast as she could, she wanted to get away from him now. After what he said there was no way she could tell him the truth or that this would be the last time he would ever see her.

She ran into her house and slammed the door, effectively waking Kayla who started screaming. Chandra screamed for her older sister, her own desperate screams drowning out her nieces.

**Flashback Ends:**

"I don't get why you're so upset." Chandra said with her arms crossed. "_You're_ the one who said you didn't want a baby. _You're _the one who said a baby would be a burden. What did you expect me to do?"

"How was I supposed to know you were pregnant?!" he yelled.

"That wouldn't have changed crap!" Chandra screamed. "You still would have thought of a baby as a burden and wouldn't have wanted Kiyatta, so don't act like you want her now!"

There was a small splash and the sound of breaking glass by the entrance to the living room which shook Chandra and Sasame out of their argument, they looked and saw Kiyatta standing there, her hands still in front of her as if she never dropped the glass, broke it, and spilled juice all over the carpet.

Her eyes were wide and teary, her fingers and her lips were trembling. Standing beside her with their mouths open, in shock were Mannen and Kayla. "Kiyatta…" Chandra said softly. Kiyatta didn't respond. "I'm sorry…I…" Chandra said and tried to get closer to her.

Kiyatta stepped back and started screaming, stomping her feet and even began to hit Kayla who tried to calm her down. "Leave me alone!" she shrieked.

"I got her aunt Chandra." Kayla yelled over her little cousin and dragged her, kicking and screaming to her room.

"What just happened?" Charlotte asked, coming out of the kitchen in time to see Kayla dragging Kiki up the stairs to attempt to calm her down.

"Sasame?" Mannen asked just as Takako was coming out of the kitchen "Is that girl really your daughter?"

"What?!" Takako screamed.

"She is," Charlotte said and Sasame looked at her, wondering why neither she nor her sister told him about his own child. "I knew when I first saw her, but I also knew Chan had her own reason for not telling you, so I stayed out of it."

"She hates me." Chandra said quietly

"No," Charlotte said. "She's just mad and confused; she doesn't know what to think right now, so she had a fit."

"And made a mess." Mannen added.

"I'll get it up," Charlotte said and went back towards the kitchen. "Chan, you and Sasame might wanna talk about this…without all the yelling this time."

Charlotte was right; Chandra had to talk to Sasame calmly about a few things then get Kiyatta calm enough to explain the situation to her.

From the noise they were hearing upstairs, it seemed like that would take a while.

**A/N: If that was me, throwing a fit, my mama would have beat my a**, lol…my mom's mean. R&R please.**


End file.
